Warriors theory Wiki talk:Books
=Page Nominations= Fire and Ice ~ Started Nomination That article needs a lot of work. :P Comments? Cheetah-san Spring Cheetah 14:21, May 17, 2011 (UTC) I actually think that Fire and Ice could be bronze. It probably just needs more references and minor things like that. LeopardclawEyes watching in the Dark… 18:50, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm.....Good point Leopardclaw. I think we should grade it bronze, and whoever wants it to be silver nomination can fix it up. What do you think Leopardclaw? ❃ Rainey ❃ April Showers.... 01:02, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Sound good to me! LeopardclawEyes watching in the Dark… 17:15, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Into the Wild ~ Bronze Nomination Even though it looks more of the actual book than a dictionary entry, I think it's ready for the bronze stage. Comments? Cheetahstar Talk! 12:48, May 10, 2011 (UTC) I think so too. LeopardclawEyes watching in the Dark… 15:56, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Wait....I thought it was the leader or deputy who made the fourms. Cheetz, next time, please don't make the forums by yourself. Wait for me or Whitestar7 to approve them. ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 11:00, May 13, 2011 (UTC) =Discussion Area= Please leave all discussions below.'' If you are going to add a new topic, use Heading 3'' Hello? Does this project actually work? If so, can I join? Leopardclawxx WindClan forever! 07:21, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! Sure! ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 10:51, May 5, 2011 (UTC) If I may have a suggestion... Whitestar7 hasn't been ative in months. I think someone should choose a new deputy. Cheetahstar 00:59, May 6, 2011 (UTC) I wouldn't mind being Deputy, if you want me to be. Leopardclawxx WindClan forever! 15:52, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Project: Help Team Hello! Project:Help team has arrived on your request and we are going to help advertise your project and get your project running! but first, we do ask that you help us by following some of these steps and answering questions: #Have you ever experienced being a lead of a project on any wiki? #Are you prepared for the responssibility that leading a whole project might need? #Are you willing to devote yourself to your project? #Are you expecting the users of your site to help prepare and imporove Book pages? if you answered yes to at least 2/5, we see that as a pass. But even if you said no to all or yes to one, we would never abandome a project, So if you don't mind telling us the main downers of your project, below, it would be great! May Starclan light your path, [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']] 22:22, May 6, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Okay, here are the answers: #Yes, on this wiki. I am the leader of Project:Character #Yes, it needs a leader with confidence and responsiblity #Yep! You bet! #Well, not all users. I would never force anyone who wouldn't want to edit book pages edit them! Hope that answers your questions! Regards, ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 04:18, May 10, 2011 (UTC) New Deputy Hey, since Whitestar7 isn't active that much anymore, I think it's time to choose a new deputy. So...anybody want to be deputy? XD If you do, give me a reason why you want to be deputy, and how you would make Project:Books better. ❃ Rainey ❃ April Showers.... 11:13, May 13, 2011 (UTC) I would like to be deputy. I would like to help WTW as much as possible. I would help project books by adding to the book pages we already have, and then make more! I did Into the Wild and Fire and Ice, and my next thing on my to do list is Forest of Secrets. Thank you, LeopardclawEyes watching in the Dark… 15:55, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Leopardclaw! I'll see who else wants to be deputy. If you're the only one, then you'll become deputy. ❃ Rainey ❃ April Showers.... 11:38, May 16, 2011 (UTC) hey rainey, how long are you planning to keep this up? I would suggest 5 days or a week, and also, remember, you are still the deputy of P:U, and I need your help running it! :( -Feathery but my sig is weird right now Sorry Feather! Anyways, it's been a long time already, and I herby declare *drum rolls* Leopardclaw as the deputy! Congrats Leopard! You'll do a great job! ❃ Rainey ❃ April Showers.... 11:11, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Join big ol' Feathery here to join the project :3 [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']] 22:23, May 6, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon lol! K, I'll add you in. ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 04:11, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Joining Leopardclaw said I could join if I posted here. So, can I? -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'♫Millie♫']]It’s getting cold outside... 09:14, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Sure! I'll add you in right now. ❃ Rainey ❃ April Showers.... 11:10, May 18, 2011 (UTC) HI! Can I join? The website you use is pixlr editor isn't it? Anyway, I am CloverBlondestar, and I would love to join - so can I? Ok CloverBlondestar, I'll add you in now. Please remember to sign your name with 4 ~ (Or press the signature button), and if you would like, I'll make you a signature. Just leave me a message on my talk page. LeopardclawEyes watching in the Dark… 07:27, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Join Can I join? ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 23:52, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Sure you can! LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 15:43, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Concerning P:HT Hello leads and members of P:B. I'm here letting you know that Project:Help team is temorrarily closing due to the inactiveness. [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 20:12, June 24, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Ok, thanks for letting us know Feather! LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 18:26, July 7, 2011 (UTC)